1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to light emitting diodes, and more particularly, to packaged light emitting diodes.
2. Discussion
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are energy-efficient light emitting apparatuses increasingly being used in various electronic devices, such as in signal lights or backlights of liquid crystal display panels. Conventional LEDs typically include a light emitting component manufactured by sequentially forming an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer comprising, for example, gallium nitride (GaN), and a p-type semiconductor layer on a supporting substrate. It is noted that the order of the n-type and p-type semiconductor layers may be reversed. In this manner, two electrodes may be respectively disposed on corresponding portions of the n-type and p-type semiconductor layers. Such light emitting components may be disposed within a mounting member and covered with an encapsulant. Accordingly, each of the two electrodes may be connected to an external power source via corresponding wires.
Conventional LEDs configured as described above, typically exhibit light transmitting properties, which cause light to be emitted not only from a top surface of the light emitting component, but also from a bottom surface of the light emitting component. As such, one or more mechanisms may be utilized to reflect light emitted from the bottom surface of the light emitting component to redirect such light for emittance via the top surface of the light emitting component. Such mechanisms can increase the luminance of such conventional LEDs. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-026811 discloses a mechanism that scatters light emitted from a substrate of a light emitting component by a concavo-convex surface, which is provided on a mounting member having the light emitting component mounted thereon. In this manner, the mechanism enables light to be extracted towards an outside of the light emitting component. Light emitted from the substrate of the light emitting component, however, is scattered by the concavo-convex surface and is made incident upon the substrate of the light emitting component. Therefore, emitted light is not efficiently extracted from the light emitting component. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-026811, only one convex portion is disposed on the mounting surface of the mounting member. The light emitting component, however, is mounted on a top portion of the mounting member. Therefore, it is difficult to stably mount the light emitting component on the top portion of the mounting member.
The above information is only provided to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosed exemplary embodiments and, therefore, it may contain information not forming a part of the prior art. Further, the above may contain information beyond that which the prior art may suggest to one of ordinary skill in the art.